1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lighting board that can be used as a display, automobile lights including but not limited to headlights or taillights, indicator, decorating display, advertising display, and lighting board units in entertainment equipments . . . etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a traditional lighting board which includes a printed circuit board (PCB) 10 and a plurality of light-emitting diode chips 11 Each of the diodes has bottom electrodes 11a and 11b. Corresponding metal circuits 10a and 10b are provided on the board 10 to electrically couple with the electrodes 11a and 11b of the light-emitting diode chip 11 respectively to form a traditional light-emitting diode display board. The shortcomings of the prior art are as follows: (1) inflexibility, i.e., it is impossible or inconvenient to change different light color chips as desired; (2) difficult maintenance and repair, i.e., it is difficult to replace a failed diode chip.
There is a need for a cassette light unit with a receptacle substrate on which corresponding receptacle slots are provided so that a user can easily change different color light unit at any moment, and easily maintain the lighting board, and rapidly replace any failed light unit 500.